


A Certain Romance

by TheColorWeWish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorWeWish/pseuds/TheColorWeWish
Summary: Seung-gil Lee had no interest in socializing, so he couldn't understand why everyone was dead set on getting him to. And if secretly, he enjoys it a little bit, well, no one else needs to know. Especially not that literal sunshine Phichit Chulanont.rated teen for some language, and kissing and stuff later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used a kind of lame excuse to get everyone together, but whatever. It works better that way. Also, Seung-gil's relationship with his coach isn't really portrayed similarly to the show or other authors, but I feel like he needed someone (before Phichit that is) to help him out of his shell a little bit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update! 760 more words because I'm a mess!

Sometimes Seung-gil Lee really regrets his life choices. What was he thinking, hiring a coach with a personality completely different from his own? It was an uncharacteristically irrational decision. She’s young and excitable and very, very social. Of course Seung-gil’s the one to blame for always succumbing to her wishes. Most of the time he just couldn’t say no. She’s like the tides, a constant presence in Seung-gil’s life, refusing to bow to the will of another person.

“We have to go Seung-gil.  _ You _ have to go. It’s your duty as a skater to go to this party.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I already bought tickets.”

“But I don’t want to go.” He sighed, having already realized the decision was final. Once she made up her mind about something, she was sticking to it,  _ no matter what _ . “You knew I wouldn’t want to go.”

She huffed, turning on her heel and facing his open living room door. “We’re leaving tomorrow for Hasetsu, Japan. It’s just three days,  _ one party. _ We’re going.”

With that, she left the room, and Seung-gil sighed again, already making a list in his head of what he should pack. Of course they were going; he knew that from the moment his coach opened her mouth and uttered the word “Japan.”

\--

The trip to the airport passed without any real incidents, but Seung-gil’s peaceful quiet was broken by a group of fans once he arrived. It was a group of three young women, all probably old enough to be in university. One of them was clutching her phone in a death grip, waving it about in his face as soon as he got near enough to possibly take a picture.

They politely asked him for a photo, and he was tempted to say no just out of spite for his situation, but a hard look from his coach quickly stopped that train of thought. Once that was taken care of, they made their slow crawl through security and found where their airplane was supposed to take off from.

Thirty minutes later, Seung-gil found himself comfortably (or as comfortable as you can get on an airplane) seated right next to the window. At this point, he was begrudgingly accepting of his situation. After all, it was just  _ one party _ , and afterwards he could explore the city a little. He could handle a few hours with hug-prone Katsuki Yuuri and his obnoxious but well-loved partner. And as long as he stayed away from asshole JJ and weirdo Michele Crispino, he would be alright. Dealing with the second part of that was probably going to be a lot more difficult than the first. Actually, now that he was letting himself really think about it, this was a horrible idea.

Seung made to turn to his coach, perhaps to try to negotiate his way out of going, despite being thousands of feet in the air, but was met with an empty seat. That’s right. She had gone to the bathroom, meaning Seung-gil couldn’t attempt an escape (not like he could anyway, but it’s the thought that counts.)

Eventually, his coach came back, took one look at the expression on his face, and promptly put on a pair of heavy-duty, sound-blocking headphones. They didn’t exchange any words after that, mostly because Seung-gil’s coach would give him a pointed look and gesture to her headphones every time he seemed inclined to start speaking. At some point, she pulled out one of those stupid neck pillows that can make anyone look ridiculous, and slept for the majority of the flight. While she slept, he fought to ignore the growing feeling of unease in his stomach. It wasn’t dread necessarily, nor was it fear. The feeling could best be described as...extreme discomfort more than anything else. Yes, discomfort is definitely the right word to use.

He was  _ not _ looking forward to seeing his fellow skaters. He wished he could just go back home, where he could be alone with only the company of his dog.

\--

Katsuki Yuuri and his fiancé Viktor Nikiforov were hosting a huge party for all of the skaters that had participated in the Grand Prix; and while he wasn’t looking forward to it, Seung-gil could admire their commitment. They really were inviting  _ everyone. _ He had seen a bunch of other skaters posting about ‘how excited they were’ and ‘how much fun they were going to have’ on various social media sites. He had counted at least fifty different people mentioning it, but he knew there would be more. Skater parties are always huge affairs, and this one was going to be no different, which is precisely why he doesn’t want to go. Surprise, surprise, but parties have never really been Seung-gil’s scene. But hey, he could use the large number of guests to his advantage. The more people there are, the easier it’ll be to avoid the people he doesn’t want to see. Besides, the city of Hasetsu is supposed to be interesting, if small in comparison to some of the other, larger than life cities in Japan.

If it’s anything for Seung-gil to go by, the hotel room isn’t so bad. It has a cushy looking queen-sized bed, a desk, and a chair. He set his stuff down into one of the chairs and flopped down onto the bed with a huff. If he was going to be ready for the party, which started in just an hour and half, he should probably start preparing now; but instead, he decided to take a little nap. Being properly rested was just as important as looking presentable.

\--

After rushing through a shower and getting dressed, having slept for longer than he intended, Seung-gil found himself being unceremoniously shoved into a waiting taxi by his coach. She tsked slightly when she saw his appearance, obviously displeased about some clothing choice he had made, but he ignored her in favor of looking out the window. Hasetsu really was beautiful, in a small town kind of way. Seung-gil had spent his entire life in big cities, constantly traveling to the next skating competition or management meeting. His father had been dead-set on Seung-gil’s career since he had been born. It’s the only life he really knows.

\--

The man who greets Seung-gil the second he walks through the door seems far too happy for his own good.

Seung-gil recognizes him, of course he does. It would be impossible not to. Standing before him, sporting the widest grin Seung-gil has ever seen, is Phichit Chulanont, the first skater from Thailand to make it to the Grand Prix Final. Seung-gil had watched videos of him on Youtube, and he was begrudgingly impressed. Phichit wasn’t bad, and his audience was certainly enthralled with him.

He’s interrupted out of his thoughts when Phichit starts to speak. “Hello, I’m so glad to meet you! I didn’t think I would see you here, but you came! That’s so great. I’ve wanted to compliment you on your short program for ages, but I haven’t gotten the chance until now. How did you decide to do a mambo? What was it like?” Throughout his rambling, Phichit had yet to take a breath, getting progressively closer and closer to where Seung-gil was standing, dumbfounded. “Oh, I’m Phichit by the way. I’m so happy to meet you!”

Seung-gil couldn’t help but to gape at the man standing just a few inches in front of him. Even for someone as astute as Seung-gil, that was a lot of information to take in during a short period of time. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Phichit smiling and catching his breath while Seung-gil searched for words that just wouldn’t come.

Eventually, he managed to speak. “I know who you are.” It came out much colder than he had intended, but then again most things do, and it’s never bothered him before. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately...Seung-gil still wasn’t entirely sure,) Phichit didn’t seem to take any offense, smiling ever wider.

“That’s good to hear, I guess. Thank you!”  _ Does this man ever stop smiling? _ He was like a little ball of sunshine. Seung-gil didn’t know what to think.

“Oh, I’ve blocked the entrance, haven’t I?” Phichit laughed gently, surprising Seung-gil once again. “Come in, I’ll show you where the food is.” Phichit walked further into the room, and Seung-gil hesitated, looking back at his coach, who was still standing behind him, for some kind of instruction. She was the one who made him come here after all, surely she would have an opinion on what to do from here. She smiled encouragingly at Seung-gil, and that was all the confirmation he needed to follow Phichit to the large banquet table in the middle of the room.

The table was laden with various foods and beverages, but Seung-gil wasn’t really hungry. Phichit had already managed to strike up a conversation with Otabek Altin immediately upon nearing his vicinity, all the while piling a plate high with some sort of pork dish that Seung-gil didn’t recognize. Otabek seemed a bit nervous talking to the hyperactive Phichit (Seung-gil could relate,) and he excused himself quickly from the conversation.

“You have to try this  Shogayaki, Seung-gil, it’s amazing,” said Phichit, holding up his plate as explanation. Seung-gil suddenly found his mouth stuffed full with pork and rice. He spluttered, and for the first time Phichit’s smile fell a little.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, a napkin seemingly materializing in Phichit’s hand right before he passes it over to Seung-gil, “I’m just a little energized tonight. Party atmosphere, you know? Are you alright?”

Seung hesitated in answering because he didn’t exactly feel ‘alright,’ seeing as he just had steaming hot pork forced into his mouth,  but he nodded anyway, and Phichit’s smile returned full-force.  _ Good decision. _

“That’s good. I’m still really sorry though,” said Phichit, hand slightly raised as if he wanted to reach out and pat Seung-gil on the shoulder, but had thought better of it halfway there.

“I’m fine.”

Phichit opened his mouth again to start talking, but was interrupted by the arrival of Viktor and Yuuri.

“Hello, Seung-gil,” exclaimed Viktor, slightly slurred. “We’re so glad you could come to the parrrty! Are you having fun?” Seung-gil noticed that Yuuri had a firm hold around Viktors waist, and figured the drinking had started long before he had arrived. He grimaced.

“As long as your skater doesn’t hug me again, I think I’m doing okay.” Yuuri blushed at that, and both Phichit and Viktor fought to stifle little chuckles at his expense.

“I..never got to apologize for that, Seung-gil. I should have respected your personal boundaries…” Yuuri trailed off, looking down at the floor with a sheepish expression.

Seung-gil nodded in answer, having not really meant the jibe anyway, and Yuuri took it as acceptance of his apology, bowing his leave and dragging Viktor along to greet more people.

As they retreated, Seung-gil could hear Viktor whisper in Yuuri’s ear: “ _ my skater hmm? I like the sound of that.” _ He could also hear Yuuri’s accompanying squeak, and a slap to Viktor’s arm. Their laughter could be heard all the way across the room, and Seung-gil felt a little pang of something in his chest. As disgusting as it was, he sort of wished that he had someone that would look at him like that.

“So, Seung-gil,” Phichit said, eyes still trained on parting in the crowd Yuuri and Viktor had disappeared through, “how long are you going to be in town?” He turned to face Seung-gil, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “Maybe we should do something together again before you leave. If-if you want, I mean.” Seung-gil rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up from his mother, unsure of how to answer.

“Nevermind, that was a stupid idea. Don’t...don’t worry about it. We only just met, you don’t have to…”

“I think I would like that.” Despite their differences, Seung-gil was a little intrigued by Phichit Chulanont. Besides, he didn’t have any plans for the next two days, it might be nice to have someone more familiar with the area show him around. At least, that’s what he told himself to justify the mild excitement he was feeling.

Phichit was beaming at him again, and Seung-gil almost,  _ almost _ smiled back, but he caught himself just in time.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Then, out of the blue, Seung-gil found himself being pulled into a tight hug.

“That’s great Seung-gil! I’m so excited!” Phichit seemed to remember himself then, and quickly released Seung-gil from the hug, flushing and looking away. “Sorry, I’m so sorry. Personal boundaries. Totally got it, don’t worry, it won’t happen again.”

Seung-gil sort of felt like someone was strangling him. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out was a frog-like croak. His face felt warm, and he realized that he was probably blushing too. He couldn’t remember the last time he had blushed, if ever.

“It’s okay,” he answered, a little shocked when it came out as a whisper.

The corner of Phichit’s lip twitched upwards a little, but he left before Seung could tell if it was the makings of a smile or not. It was then that Seung realized they hadn’t actually made any plans, and his heart sank a little.  _ Maybe Phichit was just being nice _ . Accepting that passing thought as fact is definitely a bad idea, but Seung-gil can’t help but do it.

Alone at the banquet table now, and a little disheartened, Seung navigated the room to find his coach, only to find her talking to the one person he absolutely didn’t want to see. Mother. Fucking.  _ JJ. Ew. _

_There goes that escape plan then_. He turned around and searched the room for someone else he could stand, and his eyes fell on Otabek. The guy was alright; quiet just like Seung-gil. The two of them could stand next to each other without either of them getting annoyed or particularly worn out. Seung-gil began to make his way over to where Otabek had stationed himself, but stopped when someone else beat him to it. Yuri Plisetsky, the man of the hour, was pulling Otabek by the hand out of the room, talking animatedly and gesturing with his other hand. _Alright, that one’s gone too._

Sighing, he made his way over to Christophe Giacometti, who was drinking by himself at a secluded table, but smiling all the same. It seemed uncharacteristic of the man to avoid the action of the dance floor; but if he was happy, then Seung-gil wasn’t going to say anything to ruin his fun. Seung-gil plopped down in the seat next to him without a word, which was fine by him, and spent the rest of the night in similar quiet fashion.

\--

After spending approximately three hours and forty minutes at the party, the best amount of time to minimize socializing without seeming rude, Seung-gil got up and headed towards the exit, hoping that he would be able to escape without anyone noticing. His coach was chatting amicably on the dance floor, properly buzzed, and he didn’t think she would become aware of his absence any time soon. No, he was more worried about the other guests. He tried to move as stealthily as he could, making it three-fourths of the way there before he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you going, Seung?” He had prepared himself to shake whoever was holding him off quickly and effectively, but turned instead. He was met with Phichit, who looked absolutely plastered. His hair was a little mussed, and his eyes were wide-blown and starry. Phichit swayed a little where he stood, as if he could be boweled over by the slightest wind. There was wide smile on his face as he looked up a Seung-gil, but it didn’t transform his whole face like the others had.

“Back to the hotel.” Seung-gil had  _ not _ had anything to drink that night, and was confused as to why his head still felt a bit cloudy.

“Noooo…” Phichit whined softly, placing his other hand on Seung-gil’s other shoulder, “you can’t go yet. We haven’t decided where we’re going on our date tomorrow.” Seung-gil ignored the strange feeling in his chest. Phichit was obviously out of it. He probably wouldn’t remember much of this tomorrow.

“Let’s get lunch tomorrow, okay Phichit?” He asked, deciding to humor him.

“Okay,” Phichit’s smile only grew, and he leaned into Seung-gil a little bit, smelling strongly of alcohol. “Give me your phone.”

“Why?” Seung-gil asked, genuinely confused.

“So I can put my number in it dummy. So you can text me about our date.”

Seung-gil blushed again,  _ for the second time that night _ , and unlocked his phone, handing it to a grinning Phichit. It took a few tries and mumbled curses, but eventually Phichit entered his number into the phone correctly. After that, he allowed Seung-gil to leave in peace, waving wildly at him as he walked down the path. He didn’t stop blushing all the way back to the hotel, and he went to bed with a teeny tiny smile on his face. And if he was looking forward to his ‘date’ with Phichit the next day, well, no one had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed most of the mistakes in the last chapter, and I've actually read over this one, but let me know if I've missed anything in either of them.

Phichit Chulanont woke up with a disaster of a headache, and a blurry phone lighting up in his hand. Deciding to deal with the more desperate of the the two, he left his phone on the bedside table and searched the room for Advil. Fortunately, he found a bottle in his suitcase, and he ignored the swirling floor below him as he made his way to the sink in the bathroom. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever gotten drunk, but he’d never experienced a hangover this bad before. _At least the party was fun_ , he thought to himself while filling a glass with water.

After downing his pills, he slowly retreated back to his bed, intent on going back to sleep as soon as possible. Phichit was almost asleep, eyes drooping and breath evening out, when he realized that he forgot to check his phone. Groaning, he pulled it off the table and pressed the home button, only to be blinded by the screen. It took a few minutes for him to adjust the brightness level, but eventually he was able to read it.

9:38 AM, new message from Unknown: _Hello Phichit, it’s Seung-gil Lee. Last night you told me to text you so we could make lunch plans. Where do you want to go?_

 _Oh, okay_. He unlocked his phone and opened the message, eagerly typing out a reply, before deleting it just as quickly. He had to be careful about this, or Seung-gil might not want to hang out anymore. Scratching his head, Phichit started typing again.

_hey Seung-gil, i’m glad you texted me. i know there’s a really great sushi place pretty close to the hotel. i’m staying here too. do you want to meet me outside in two hours?_

There, that would do, hopefully. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed send, hoping it didn’t sound too eager. He didn’t want to scare Seung-gil off. Once he was sure it was sent properly (with his eyes open), he jumped into the shower. By the time he got out, he felt much better. The surroundings weren’t swaying around him anymore, so that was a good sign. Phichit was just about to get dressed, when his phone lit up again. Lunging for it, he quickly pulled up the message app, only to be disappointed that it wasn’t a reply from Seung-gil, but in fact a notification from some random app he had bought on a whim.

“Uggghhhh” he groaned aloud. Phichit couldn’t really understand why he was so worried; Seung-gil had plenty of time to reply, and he didn’t think the other man checked his phone very often anyway based off of his social media presence (or lack thereof). It was all going to be fine. Unless it wasn’t, in which case Phichit would probably lock himself in his room and watch Netflix for the rest of his visit. But it was going to be fine.

Phichit spent the next twenty minutes nervously pacing the room, interspersed with frequent phone checks, _just to make sure_. He was about to give up and make a run for several pints of ice cream, when Seung-gil finally texted him back.

 _Okay_.

Phichit flopped down onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. His heart couldn’t take this kind of pressure. After composing himself, he texted back.

_great! :D_

Phichit screamed again, only this time internally. He’d never had such a difficult time making friends before. This was insanity.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Unable to continue living in the confines of his room any longer, Phichit waited outside the hotel for thirty minutes until Seung-gil arrived. When he finally stepped outside, ten minutes early Phichit happily told himself, they walked in silence all the way to the restaurant. It was actually...kind of nice not to talk for a while.

It didn’t take more than ten minutes to reach the restaurant, and when they did, they were pleased to find it mostly empty. A waitress led them to a secluded table, handed them their menus, and winked slyly at Phichit before leaving stealthily.

“Uh...no, wait...I think, um,” he stuttered, but she was already gone. Fortunately for Phichit, Seung-gil hadn’t seemed to notice, and was focused on the menu in his hands. Phichit looked down, face hot, and did the same. The waitress came back and took their orders, still looking at Phichit with a knowing expression. Seung-gil must be daft if he can’t see what she’s insinuating, but Phichit’s grateful for it nonetheless.

“So, how was your morning?” Phichit asked with a wide smile. As nice as the quiet had been, he still wanted to learn more about the other man.

“It was alright. I went for a run. Saw a dog. What about you?” His expression didn’t change throughout the entire phrase, but Phichit didn’t really mind.

“It was fine. Hungover, and I can’t really remember everything that happened, but that’s probably for the best. I’ve heard about what happens at skater parties when there’s alcohol involved.”

For some reason, Seung-gil looked a little disappointed at that, awkwardly looking down at his hands on the table in front of him, so Phichit decided to move the conversation forward.

“You never told me how long you were staying for. When do you have to leave?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

Phichit somehow managed to brighten even more. _That’s enough time to hang out again!_ But he was getting ahead of himself.

“Cool,” _nice one Phichit; loser,_ “what else are you hoping to do before you leave?”

Seung-gil considered the question for a moment, before a tiny smile appeared on his face. Phichit was  _in love._ Well, definitely not in love; but come on, Seung-gil had pretty much the most precious smile ever. Phichit was so captivated that he almost missed what he said.

“I don’t really have any plans. I was hoping to see more of the city, but I don’t know where to start. Do you have any suggestions? You knew about this place.”

Phichit nodded his head quickly, jumping at the chance to see Seung-gil again.

“Yuuri and Viktor are showing me around tomorrow, you should come too. It would be so much fun!” At this, Phichit enthusiastically reached across the table and grabbed Seung’s hands with his own. “Please come! I don’t want to be all alone with the lovebirds.” Seung-gil looked down at their intertwined hands with surprise, and Phichit quickly ripped his out of the embrace. ( **A/N: Definitely not the best word I could have used here but whatever.)**

Phichit might have been projecting, but he was pretty sure Seung-gil was blushing a little bit.

“Okay. Where should I meet you?”

Phichit was ecstatic. “I can come get you at your room if you want, that way we can walk down together,” he suddenly lost his nerve, “I mean, I don’t have too, you can just…”

Seung cut him off, smiling that tiny smile again. “That would be fine. I’m in room 319. What time?”

Phichit was smitten. “Around 1:15 probably, so we can meet Yuuri and Viktor at 1:30.”

“Okay,” Seung-gil said, looking down at his hands again. They didn’t say anything else until the waitress came back with their meal, from which point they made small talk about their pets. Phichit learned all about Seung-gil’s dog, who he knew was adorable based off of the _one_ picture Seung-gil had on his Instagram, and in exchange he told him about the hamsters he had as a kid.

It was really cute, if embarrasing, when Seung-gil laughed at him for spilling water all down his shirt as they were leaving. Mostly cute, and definitely worth the unpleasant coldness he had to endure during the walk back to the hotel. Phichit didn’t think he had ever smiled as much as he did on that walk back. He didn’t think Seung-gil had either, and, if nothing else, Phichit was proud of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I also want to say thanks to anyone who has given this fic a kudos, comment, or bookmark; it's greatly appreciated. Sorry it's a little late, I got lost on Youtube for a while. I'm the worst, sorry. Next update might be in a couple of days, hopefully tomorrow if I can manage it.


	3. Chapter 3

Seung-gil was experiencing a serious emotional dilemma. That being, having any emotions at all. He had never met anyone quite like Phichit. During their not-date the previous day, he had been completely engaged. Seung ignored the little twinge in his heart at that thought. Phichit hadn’t remembered specifically asking him out on a _date_. Even the waitress had thought they were on a date. It had still been fun, of course it had been fun, but Seung-gil was a little disappointed.

Regardless, the not-date had been enjoyable. Phichit was interesting and charismatic, and he somehow knew when Seung-gil didn’t want to talk, and had stayed silent, still smiling brightly. And he actually seemed interested in what Seung had to say, little though it was. Phichit had wanted to do something with him again. Seung didn’t think that had ever happened before. He actually found himself enjoying the time he spent in another person’s company.

And here he was, pacing around his room, deep in thought about a man he never thought he would have gotten along with, but somehow did. It was actually a bit jarring. Phichit was supposed to come up to get him in ten minutes, and Seung still hadn’t even decided on what to wear. Since when did he care about what he wore? Frantically looking at the clock on the bedside table, he quickly decided on black jeans and a navy sweater. Something he never would have picked out for himself (a gift from his coach), he could admit that, aesthetically, it looked good on him. He’d never actually worn it before. His coach was the one who threw it into his suitcase when he wasn’t looking. After dressing, he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, and then Phichit was knocking on the door.

Seung couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face at the sound, but he quickly dismissed it and opened the door, only to immediately smile again at the sight before him. Phichit was nervously rocking on his feet in the hallway, head tilted to the side, and eyes looking down. It was kind of precious.

“Are you ready to go?” He mumbled, looking up at Seung-gil and smiling lopsidedly. Yes, adorable is the only word that Seung-gil could use to describe this man.

“Yes.”

They didn’t say anything else as they walked towards Katsuki Yuuri’s house, where he and Viktor were waiting.

“Hello!” Viktor greeted, waving jovially as they approached.

“Hi Yuuri, hi Viktor!” Phichit said. Seung just nodded, hands clenched in his pockets. He wasn’t really prepared for the extra socializing, but Viktor and Yuuri seemed nice, and he wanted to spend more time with Phichit before he had to leave.

Yuuri and Viktor led them around various places in the city (mostly Yuuri), pointing out places that held personal memories the two had shared, as well as historical sites. It was actually a pretty fascinating place, and apparently _very_ romantic. Seung-gil found himself having a good time. He also found himself smiling a lot. It was very...strange, but nice. Yuuri and Viktor were cordial to him, and never made him feel uncomfortable. Definitely nice. That is, until they reached the old ninja castle.

Yuuri had finished telling them the history of the place, and Viktor had informed them on all the training they had done there when they were preparing for the Grand Prix Final, when Viktor whispered something in Phichit’s ear that made him splutter for two straight minutes, and from that point on, he refused to even look at Seung-gil.

At first, he didn’t notice, too immersed in the information being fed to him, but eventually he realized that Phichit wasn’t making little comments under his breath anymore. Not wanting to address it in front of Viktor and Yuuri, he filed it away until he could get a moment with Phichit alone.

Finally, after visiting several locations across the city of Hastesu, the couple wished them a good afternoon, and walked off hand in hand. Phichit still wouldn’t look at him, and walked in the direction of the hotel without looking back. Seung-gil was so surprised that it took him a minute to realize that he should probably follow.

“Wait. What’s wrong?” He called while taking long strides towards Phichit.

Phichit stopped, but he still didn’t turn around. “Oh nothing. Everything’s fine Seung-gil. W-why do you ask?” He sounded like his normal, bubbly self, but he _still_ wouldn’t look at Seung-gil.

“You won’t look at me. Have I done something wrong. I’m sorry if I did. Really sorry.” He couldn’t help but to wonder _why do I care? I only met him two days ago._ But he did care, quite a lot apparently.

“Oh.” Phichit gulped, and then finally turned to him. “You haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t worry. I-it’s just. Well, Viktor said something to me back at the ninja castle that I didn’t really think about.”

Seung-gil looked at him, silently prompting him to continue.

Phichit laughed lightly. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re eyebrows do this funny little squiggle.”

Seung flushed, and stopped prompting. “What did he say?” _There, direct, that was good._

Phichit looked down again, fiddling with his hands. “Well.. he said that, uhm…” Phichit looked up again, a new, confident gleam in his eyes, “I had to snatch you up quick, before you left and someone else did.” He chuckled nervously, “Hah, crazy right. I mean...not you having admirers or anything. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re quite a catch. I mean...uhm...anyway, let’s just head back to the hotel, shall we?” He started walking again, quickly.

Seung-gil actually _ran_ to catch up with him, something he couldn’t say about _anyone_ else that he knows.

“Woah, wait. Why would he say that to you?” None of this made any sense. There was no way that Phichit...right? He was just getting his hopes up. Right?

“Uhm...because, uhm...well…”

“Do you want to… _'_ s _natch me up’?”_

Phichit spluttered, and started to walk even faster. “I mean, uhm.” He stopped suddenly, and Seung-gil swung around once he realized that he had passed him. They were face to face now, with little space between them.

“Yes. Yes I would.”

Seung-gil could only gape. He snapped out of it when Phichit made to push around him and sprint the entire way back to the hotel.

“Okay.”

Now it was Phichit’s turn to gape.

“Really?” He squeaked.

“Yes.” Seung-gil replied, nodding decisively.

Phichit squealed, and wrapped him up in a tight hug, grinning like a madman. And Seung-gil was grinning too, and neither of them let go for a long time.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

  
That night, they went out to dinner at the same restaurant that they had eaten at the day before. The waitress who had served them smiled widely as they entered hand in hand, eagerly ushering them to a table in her section so she could serve them again. It was quite possibly the best meal that Seung-gil had ever experienced; and that wasn’t just because Phichit held his hand on top of the table between them the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who has read this, given it a kudos, commented, or bookmarked it. I appreciate it. All of it. You guys are great. The next chapter will be an Epilogue, and it'll contain some heavy kissing and stuff, so I'm just gonna warn you now. Nothing smutty or anything, but you know, *wink wink*, implications of such things.  
> Also, Happy New Years Eve!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this final chapter posted. School started back (ew), and I haven't had much time to write while getting back into the swing of things. Also, I really waned this last chapter to be the best it could be, so it's taken me a lot longer than the previous chapters did. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!

Several months after meeting, Phichit and Seung-gil were still going strong. They skyped as often as their strict training would allow, and when they couldn’t they would text, extra fees be damned. Unfortunately, they hadn’t managed to find a time to see each other, until today that is. Today, Seung-gil was flying to Thailand; _to see Phichit!_ And he was going to stay for an entire week! Phichit didn’t think he had ever been this excited in his life. Well, that probably wasn’t true. He was pretty excited when he found out that he had qualified for the Grand Prix, but this was a close second.

He was currently waiting at the airport, clutching his phone tightly in one hand, and a rose in the other. It was the cheesiest thing ever, but Phichit liked romance, and over the months they had been dating, he learned that Seung-gil secretly did too. He smiled to himself, remembering the search for a gift he had endured that morning. He had to look in several flower stores, before finding one perfect rose. The clerk had smiled as he pulled out his wallet, fumbling to pull out a handful of bills and throw them on the counter, telling her to keep the change as he ran out of the shop, not wanting to be late to pick Seung-gil up.

His heart was going a mile a minute as he stood there waiting. Seung-gil had texted him twenty minutes ago, telling him the plane was going to start its descent soon, and Phichit had been bouncing on his feet in anticipation from that moment. _Any minute now. Any minute._ He put his phone in his back pocket, knowing it was in danger what with all the bouncing around he was doing.

And then, there he was, pulling a suitcase with one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other. His hair was a mess, but it looked great. _He_ looked great. Super great. Phichit was high-key dying inside. Then, Seung-gil caught sight of him, and a wide smile covered his face, and Phichit was actually dead now. Seung-gil had the prettiest smile, and Phichit was the luckiest man in the world for getting to be the cause of that smile. He waved, smiling brightly back, and Seung quickly made his way through the terminal ( **A/N Is that the right word here? I don’t know much about airports. Sorry.)** , where he greeted Phichit with a hug.

Phichit was slowly burning into a pile of ash and happiness. “Hi, I got this for you!” He exclaimed, thrusting the rose into Seung-gil’s face and looking down, embarrassed.

“Thank you Phichit,” Seung-gil said quietly. “It’s beautiful.” Phichit looked up hopefully, and saw that Seung-gil was blushing and staring at the rose. “Here, take this.” He handed Phichit the coffee cup, and took the rose from his other hand. Noticing the cup was empty, Phichit tossed it into a trash can as they were leaving, and then took the suitcase from Seung-gil, leaving the hand closest to Phichit free. Seung-gil looked like he was about to protest, when he realized why Phichit did it, and then he subtly took his hand. Neither of their smiles faltered on the entire trip to back to Phichit’s house.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

They went out to dinner at Phichit’s favorite restaurant, and after that they just walked through the town, holding hands and enjoying the sights. Neither of them spoke, both just enjoying the others presence.

Finally, Seung-gil broke the silence. “Your country is very beautiful. I’m glad that I’m here with you.”

Phichit was absolutely swooning. “Me too.” He sighed, squeezing Seung-gil’s hand gently. Possessing a sudden surge of confidence, Phichit got up onto his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Seung-gil’s cheek, darting back down immediately with a nervous grin on his face. Seung-gil turned to Phichit, and his eyebrows were so far up that they were practically disappearing into his hair, and Phichit couldn’t stop the giggles from flowing out of his mouth. Seung-gil started giggling too, though slightly confusedly, and their combined laughter rang out for another two blocks.

“You’re a little strange Phichit. Did you know that?” Seung-gil sighed once their laughter had diminished.

“Absolutely. That’s why you like me.”

Seung-gil chuckled. “Yeah.” He had a goofy smile on his face, and was looking at hichi with something akin to adoration.

They continued walking, until Phichit gasped and pulled Seung-gil into the door of a shop. It was just another tourist spot, but they sold various types of candy, and Phichit knew all about Seung-gil’s extreme sweet tooth.

“What’s your favorite american candy?” He asked, distractedly looking through the selection.

“Uhm, I like the peanut butter ones.”

Phichit scanned for the treat, exclaiming when he spotted an orange package. He bought a few, and they snacked together on the way back home, both complaining of thirst and diets, but neither stopping themselves. It was fun.

Right before Phichit unlocked the door, Seung-gil leaned down swiftly and kissed him.

“Thanks for the candy,” he whispered as he pulled away.

Phichit stuttered. “D-do you want m-me to go get more? Cause I totally will. Right now.” He knew he was blushing like mad, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care. If all he had to do to get a kiss from Seung-gil was buy him candy, he’d run back and buy every piece he could find in the store, then visit every other store on the block.

Seung-gil laughed softly. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. Do you?” His voice was low, and Phichit felt his knees turn to mush. He squeaked a little, and quickly turned around to unlock the door with shaking hands. It took a couple of tries to get the key into the lock, but Seung-gil waited patiently beside him the whole time. He finally got the door unlocked, and once he did he found Seung-gil holding his hand again. It was impossibly sweet, and Phichit was never going to get over how amazing Seung-gil was.

They both took off their shoes and jackets, and collapsed onto Phichit’s couch together. Phichit had his head resting on Seung-gil’s shoulder, practically falling asleep after the long day that he had had; but then Seung-gil was gently lifting his face up with his fingers, and their lips met, lingering longer than they had the first time, and Phichit felt wide awake.

They stayed like that for a while, tasting and getting a feel for each other, when Phichit decided to push a little further. He lightly ran his tongue over the crease between Seung-gil’s lips, which the other man opened readily, his own tongue darting out to taste Phichit’s. While Phichit had been content to take things slowly, once set on a task, Seung-gil was fast. Phichit found himself not really minding as Seung-gil lifted up one of his hands to find purchase in his hair, and the other moved tightly to his waist.

His mouth was hot, and Phichit leaned up onto his knees in an effort to get closer. _And oh_ , did Seung-gil like that. He groaned quietly into Phichit’s mouth, moving his other hand down to his waist too, and pulling him onto his lap. Phichit sighed softly, moving his mouth down to Seung-gil’s neck and pressing sweet little kisses right above his collarbone.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered, smiling into his skin.

Seung-gil chuckled breathlessly. “Me too,” he answered, echoing their conversation earlier in the day. He moved one of the hands that was on Phichit’s waist to rest gently on his face, lifting him back up to his mouth in a chaste kiss, which turned into several kisses, which turned into full blown making out again.

Seung-gil was born to kiss. It was his god-given purpose. What else could explain the sensations Phichit was experiencing? He contentedly let Seung-gil take the lead, letting out little whimpers as Seung did wonderful thing with his tongue. He was exploring Phichit’s mouth like he was something to be treasured, eager and curious, yet gentle. It was pretty great. Phichit leaned further into Seung-gil, letting out a soft gasp when he nibbled on his bottom lip. Seung-gil was smirking when he pulled back, before diving back in at seeing Phichit’s blissful expression.

He pressed small kisses to the corner of Phichit’s jaw, moving around and nibbling on the lobe of his ear teasingly and raising a hand to run through his hair. And then, he was moving again.

This time it was Seung-gil lowering his mouth to Phichit’s neck, and _woah did that feel good._ He whimpered, tilting his head as far as it could go in the other direction to allow Seung-gil more access, something which he definitely took advantage of. He trailed kisses up and down the expanse of king before him, stopping to suck just above Phichit’s pulse. Phichit wondered if he could feel the pounding of his blood through his veins. After ensuring a bruise was left in plain sight where anyone could see it, Seung-gil moved back up to his mouth once again.

Phichit was in heaven. Eventually, he had to pull back for air, pulling breath back into his lungs through his kiss-swollen mouth. Phichit was pleased to see that Seung-gil looked just as wrecked.

“Wow,” Phichit stammered once he had regained the ability to speak. Seung-gil blushed and looked away, suddenly nervous.

“Did I come on too strong? I’ve never really done this before. I’m sorry.”

Phichit laughed, and Seung-gil looked up at him a little sadly. “No, no, no,” Phichit said quickly at the expression. “That was great. Really, really great. You don’t need to be sorry. I’m laughing because there’s no way that was only your first time kissing. You’re amazing at it!” Seung-gil blushed even more, but looked more at ease.

“Really?”

“Really. Now, next order of business. Do you wanna take it to the bedroom? Cause, like, I’m totally down, but I don’t wanna pressure you or anything. Totally your call.”

Seung-gil looked like his face could catch on fire at any moment, but regardless, he nodded slowly, as if testing out the feeling, even though that was his primary method of communication. Phichit giggled again, and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him to his bedroom, while Seung-gil blushed the whole way.

Neither of them got much sleep that night, but it was okay. They had the whole rest of the week to catch up.

(They definitely _did not_ catch up on sleep that week. But that was okay too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge, huge thank you to anyone who ha read this, commented, given it a kudos, etc. etc. I'm so crazy grateful for it. As someone pretty new to writing fanfic, the positive feedback has been amazing! I should be back with something else for this pairing pretty soon, I just have to get through a week of testing and my schedule will hopefully be a bit more clear. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at https://thecolorwewish.tumblr.com/


End file.
